


В следующее полнолуние

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, KisVani



Series: Драбблы от R до NC-17 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Courting Rituals, M/M, Omega Verse, Rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: В их мире альфа должен покорить омегу в брачной схватке.





	В следующее полнолуние

Они встретились, когда солнце уже клонилось к закату. В неярком свете, среди длинных теней, Олас казался посланцем богов или демонов: с кожей цвета древесной коры и волосами, что пышной копной обрамляли его лицо.

— Я уже думал, что тебя растерзали дикие звери, — сказал Олас, когда скакун Фаэля поравнялся с его.

— Я теперь среди старших охотников и больше не могу выскальзывать со стоянки в любой час, — ответил Фаэль.

— Понимаю, — отозвался Олас.

Они ехали в тишине, только поскрипывали сбруи их скакунов, да седло Фаэля. Олас, как было принято среди охотников его племени, ездил без седла.

Если бы кто-то увидел Фаэля и Оласа вместе — он не судил бы их. Все знают, что до брака омеги вольны делать, что пожелают и что смогут, многие даже рожают первых детей задолго до того, как альфа покорит их во время брачной схватки.

Фаэль хотел взять в мужья Оласа, но боялся: вдруг другой альфа успеет раньше? 

Солнце закатилось за горизонт, и ночь, с запахами, звуками и блуждающими огнями, вступила в свои права. Здесь, на землях предков, было безопасно. Вода в ручьях не ядовита, а среди зверей мало тех, что первыми нападут на человека.

Олас и Фаэль проверили силки, обменялись парой незначащих фраз.

Фаэль любовался Оласом, его длинными сильными пальцами, вспоминал о том, как приятно было целовать его полные губы, вылизывать шею, тереться набухшим узлом о его аккуратный член, нащупывать пальцами текущий вход. И мучительно стискивать зубы, не позволяя себе поставить метку на незамужнем омеге.

Когда у Оласа не было течки, он мог принимать в себя член Фаэля. Мог подниматься и опускаться на нем так, будто Фаэль был его скакуном. Мог просто лежать рядом и позволял перебирать жесткие волосы.

Но в течку он не хотел Фаэля, не подпускал его к себе, говорил, что детей родит лишь от своего альфы.

— В следующее полнолуние — брачные схватки, — сказал Олас. — И я буду сражаться.

Они оставили скакунов стреноженными, а сами прошли немного к скалам, у подножия которых билось холодное море, брызги взлетали в воздух, долетали до ног, до рук и до лиц.

— Я предлагал выход, — ответил Фаэль. — Почему ты меня не послушал? Никто не заставит сражаться беременного омегу.

Олас улыбнулся, шагнул к нему, заглянул в глаза. Как охотник — охотнику, воин — воину. Не так, как смотрят влюбленные и не так, как смотрят побежденные омеги. Сегодня они были равны, пока Олас не станет чьим-то мужем, пока не должен будет подчиниться тому, кто выберет его и покорит в схватке.

— Почему ты считаешь, что я не хочу сражаться? — спросил Олас. — Я уже побеждал в брачных схватках, ни вождь Брунсуика, ни сын мудрого из Нунавут не смогли меня покорить. Ты помнишь?

Фаэль помнил, как такое забыть? Он тогда не вступал в схватки сам, только смотрел, как другие альфы сначала дрались друг с другом, выясняя, кто из них сильнее; а потом, в строгом порядке, выбирали омег. И после сражались каждый со своим омегой, доказывая им, себе, мудрецам-бетам и всем, кто мог бы оспорить их право, что они достойны брака и достойны избранника, а он — достоин их.

Первые альфы, самые сильные, жаждали Оласа — юного и гибкого охотника, который однажды пересёк все известные земли от холодных пустошей, скованных льдом, до ядовитых скал юга. Говорили, что Олас даже видел покинутый город Йорк, где среди чистых, словно слеза, стен бродили призраки неупокоенных предков, заставших великую войну. 

Фаэль смотрел, как Олас кружил вокруг вождя Брунсуика, альфы, что мог поспорить в размерах с иным медведем. Он видел, как руки, грудь, плечи, ноги вождя покрываются ранами, мелкими порезами, которые оставлял своим кинжалом Олас. Каждый порез — не значил ничего, но вместе они ослабили альфу, и Олас толкнул его и держал, прижимая к земле, пока мудрецы не сказали: омега победил и не обязан становиться ничьим мужем.

Сердце Фаэля колотилось, когда ровно через год альфа, сын мудрого из Нунавут, почти победил Оласа. Он не щадил омегу, дрался в полную силу, напирая с яростью обезумевшего кабана, и казалось — шаг, и он убьет его, а вовсе не покорит. Но Олас не поддался, его короткий меч распорол живот альфы, и тот, истекая кровью, упал к его ногам.

— Тогда ты не любил меня, хотя я уже любил тебя, — сказал Фаэль, позволяя воспоминаниям нести его мысли. — Тогда мне еще не дали права вступить в брачную схватку.

— И что с того? — спросил Олас. — Если ты выберешь меня, мы сойдёмся в схватке, и, возможно, я покорюсь тебе.

— А если тебя выберет альфа, который будет сильнее меня? — предположил Фаэль.

Олас усмехнулся, в неярком лунном свете зубы сверкнули, будто звериные клыки.

— Так стань самым сильным альфой, — сказал Олас. — На меньшее я не согласен, и меньшего ты не достоин.

Фаэль не ответил ничего, только поцеловал его. Омегу, которого — он верил — в следующее полнолуние он сможет назвать своим.


End file.
